Sinjon Teague
Sinjon Teague was a Horansi Seeker, the Mashi equvialent of a Jedi. He hails from the city of Termalaine on the planet of Mutanda. He was born a Mashi, to a Kasa mother (Deka) and a Mashi father (Samir). The Mashi Founders saw great portents and signs to Sinjon's entrance into the world, his destiny was to be a great light to the Horansi people. Sinjon's mother, Deka, accepted that her son was to be taken into the Mashi temple and be trained in the ways of the gifted scholars, but also would have her own say in her son's upbringing and training. Samir began Sinjon's studies at an early age but as soon as Sinjon was old enough handed the majority of his education over to the Mashi Founders. Samir went about his own studies and would occasionally place different subjects in front of Sinjon in the hopes to spark interests. The Founders are a sect of Mashi Horansi who would teach Mashi, as well as the other subspecies of Horansi, in the subjects they would need throughout their life. The subjects varied for each student, but there were many classes where all students were taught a common subject that all should learn. As Sinjon grew older his studies continued, he had a voracious appetite for knowledge and learning. He soon started to tutor students in his class who were having problems or falling behind. His teachers took great note of this and smiled with the revelation of this aspect of his personality. Sinjon would read books on any subject that interested him; those that did not interest him but his teachers convinced him that it would expand his learning. He soon surpassed his classmates and progressed beyond his age group, this was also noted by the Founders. Deka, Sinjon's Kasa mother, brought it upon herself to train her son in the proper uses of many Horansi weapons. She believed that a Horansi should be strong in body as well as the spirit. Sinjon trained with the saber, staff, bow and several styles of hand-to-hand combat. Deka also taught her son they ways and manners of Horansi. The most important being deference, homage, and courage. When into his 20th year Sinjon decided he wanted to follow his mentors by teaching and molding young minds. Sinjon passed the examination to become a Founder and was gladly accepted into their ranks. He began with teaching the younger Mashi but soon moved on to older Horansi children from all castes. As he taught those under him, Sinjon also continued his studies. He soon began to find new things to explore especially about those things that were deemed for Masters only. Such subjects were about other worlds outside of Mutanda, other races and other governments. It was at this time Sinjon first heard of the Empire, the Rebels and other peoples of the Galaxy. He soon read everything he could about these new and interesting places. Sinjon began to learn several languages of these offworld places; this brought about a bit of concern from his friends and notice from the other Mashi factions. The Founders counseled him to stick to things that he would be able to enhance his students with rather than fanciful notions of the off world. Sinjon didn't pay this much heed, but it did set him on edge for some reason. Sinjon's Mashi masters saw to it that he learned the great history of his race and of each of the subspecies. The Founders also taught him to be a leader, not in the same manner as the Gorvan, but rather as a spiritual leader or shaper. They taught him to sing the songs of the Mashi caste as well as the other Horansi people. He was taught Mashi ceremonies and rites, and most of all they taught him to feel the nature of the planet. Sinjon learned to feel the flow and the interaction of everyone and everything on its individual level as well as the whole. He quickly surpassed his fellow Mashi in these exercises and was praised by his teachers. Word of Sinjon's prowess in spirituality reached the ears of a little known sect of Mashi called the Seekers. The Seekers were supposed to be a myth, a thing to scare small children with, "Be good or the Seekers may come and take you away!" Sinjon had heard the stories as well but paid little mind to the rumors. He put stock in substance rather than wild speculation; this view was going to change. An incident with a particular stone was what sent him on the path. The road of enlightenment is open to all, but few ever find the path to begin the journey. Sinjon decided to rise early, the day being slightly rainy and a chill filling the air. The clouds played about creating different shapes while the rain pattered down on the roof. He watched them while he quickly dressed into his plain cotton robe and made his way into the meditation hall. Since it was an early hour, the meditation area was mostly empty except for another pair of early risers. Taking off his robe, Sinjon set about doing his stretches to loosen up the muscles that were still complacent after a night's rest. As he progressed through the routine his mother had taught him, he let his mind go over the thoughts that had been a constant companion for the last few days. His muscles began to respond to the exertion, loosening and stretching. Sinjon finished his exercises and sat in the lotus position before the mediation stone. The meditation stones were set throughout the hall; the one Sinjon had selected held a particular draw for him. It was a black stone shot through with malachite, silver, copper and gold. The stone held a light within it; a warm and inviting light. Sinjon picked it above all the others because of these feelings that he got from the stone. As he sat in front of the stone he began his breathing forms, finding that calm center of his being. Sinjon concentrated on the stone, feeling its surface but not touching it. The stone was warm and smooth; he could feel the veins as they crossed the grain of the surface. Sinjon attempted to penetrate the stone's surface going deeper into core of the stone itself. A strange feeling began to creep into Sinjon's consciousness, the feeling of the stone resisting and trying to break his concentration. He doubled his effort to probe past the stone's exterior into the core of it. Sweat began to bead upon his brow, the strain showing in the tendons on his neck. He began to lose concentration, his grip slipping, until it was gone. He opened his eyes in wonderment, staring with a newfound awe at this simple stone. He once again tried to enter into the core of the stone, and again was unable. He continued this process until he was drenched in sweat and panting from the exertion. Sinjon's head hung low, the sweat dripping from his snout onto the mat he was seated upon. A soft voice spoke lightly to him, saying, "The less effort, the faster and more powerful you will be." Sinjon's head shot up, looking around for the source of the voice, but found no one but himself. He decided that maybe the voice had something, and it wouldn't hurt to try. He began to center himself again, finding the calm. His breathing began to slow and deepen. This time when he began to probe past the surface of the stone, instead of fighting the resistance he accepted it into himself. As he did this, he felt the resistance slip away and be replaced with a sense of acceptance. Sinjon began to feel the flows of energy from the rock to him; this perception began to expand, bringing in the energy of the other student's rooms away. The feeling began to expand taking in all living things; he could feel the paths of energy, interconnecting them all. The feeling of euphoria overtook him, and Sinjon felt as if he was floating in another world, one that radiated light, warmth and sound. Time seemed to have no meaning as his consciousness began to expand to the entire world; he felt each individual as one, but each still having their own distinctive selves. The sensations began to fade as his energy level waned from use. Sinjon could once again feel the floor beneath his legs, the air in the room and the sweetness of the breath that was taken into his body. Sinjon realized that he had been not connected to the floor at all rather he had been levitating. He stood up and went over to the meditation stone, and noticed that it had been moved from its original position. He stared in fascination at the room around him, seeing it in a new and fresh perspective. His reverie was broken by the presence of a robed Mashi behind him. No words were said as this Horansi approached Sinjon, his features hidden by the deep cowl of his robe, paw tucked within the arms of the robes. The newcomer was dressed different from any Horansi Sinjon had ever seen, almost in a formal manner. The stranger was wearing deep burgundy robe that had strange Horansi runes all over it; it was tied with an intricate knotted belt made out of Hokami skin. The figure approached Sinjon and produced a document from out of his voluminous sleeves, giving it to the stunned young Horansi. Sinjon looked at the scroll that was tied with a twisted gold and silver ribbon. He sniffed the scroll, his ears twitching, to ascertain the scent of his visitor. The stranger, a female Horansi of an unidentifiable caste, stood patiently by as Sinjon opened the scroll and began to read the ancient spider-like script. "Sinjon Teague -- your presence is requested by the Seekers. You have shown your abilities through various tests, which have been impressed upon you without your knowledge. We did this so that these tests would not be corrupted by outside influences, and believe we have achieved that goal. You have just completed the last test we have for you at this point in time. If you wish to continue learning about your abilities please follow your guide, if you do not, that is your choice. If you choose to follow everything you will need is provided in a backpack that you will find in the courtyard. Your friends, family and teachers have been told you will be journeying for some time to expand your knowledge of your homeworld. The Founders have approved this journey so you must not delay." It was signed, 'Durell.'" Sinjon quickly donned his robe and followed the figure outside into the courtyard. There he found the backpack. It was a well-worn pack filled with a change of clothes and enough food for about a week journey. His companion gestured to him that is was time to leave, and that they must do so quickly. She changed into traveling clothing; Sinjon quickly followed her lead and changed into some traveling clothes stowing his robe within the backpack. Sinjon followed his guide outward, passing through the city and into the countryside. The journey was not hard but it was done at a rather brisk pace, with little time left to sleep and eat. His companion never spoke a word but rather gestured to Sinjon to get her meaning across as to what she wanted him to do. Sinjon saw much of Mutanda during the trip as they traveled areas outside of Termalaine. He had not been out of the city other than a few leagues. They saw many different towns, farms, and keeps, along with a variety of Horansi castes. Everywhere they traveled Sinjon was treated with deference according to his caste while his companion was virtually ignored as if she didn't exist. This was quite puzzling to Sinjon but he didn't question his ever-silent companion. Several days passed as they made their way towards the Greater Forest area. Sinjon gawked in awe at the flora and fauna that existed in abundance underneath the forest canopy. He took in the scents around him, all very foreign in taste, yet strangely comforting. They had left the main road area for a hidden dirt path that wound through the underbrush taking them deeper into the forest proper. As they traveled the trees began to grow in size; Sinjon felt they had reached a part of the forest unlike the other parts. It was obviously much older and he began to feel the flows of energy without having to concentrate on them. It was very similar to the meditation stone, but had different elements that weren't static or set like the stone. They spent a day trekking into the heart of the forest, emerging into a large clearing around sunset. The clearing appeared to be natural; a lake that was sheltered by a large rock outcropping dominated one end. A crystalline waterfall that fell from the rocky ledges into the clear lake below it fed the lake. Huts were laid out along the tree line; many were built into the trees themselves. There were large gardens filled with vegetables of all descriptions, colors and scents. The smells of cooking wafted up to the companions; the smells of roasting meats, spiced vegetables, and herbal teas filled their nostrils. Sinjon's stomach grumbled at the thought of a hot meal instead of trail rations and water. He followed his guide into the clearing taking in the scents of other Horansi that he passed. There weren't many around but he rationalized that there had to be at least 10-15 from the huts in the area. Sinjon was led to a smaller hut, inside was a pallet and bowls of food set out for him. He turned to thank his guide, but she had already disappeared. Shrugging to himself he set his pack down and proceeded to wash himself in the basin that was provided. After cleaning the grim off of his body the best he could, Sinjon sat down to eat the hot food that was sitting there. He had not thought that he was hungry, but soon he had licked the last of the bowls clean wondering if there was more to be had. Sighing to himself he stacked the dishes and placed them outside of his door. Sinjon yawned widely as he stretched his tired body, he decided it would be best to sleep now since he didn't know when he would be summoned in the morning. Morning came early in the form of knocking upon the door of the hut. Sinjon rose, dressed quickly into his robes and opened the door still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Standing before him was his guide, again dressed in the formal robes she was wearing when they had first met. She gestured for him to follow her as she headed towards the cave mouth. It was still dark outside, about and hour or more till sunrise. Sinjon's breath billowed out of his mouth in great misty clouds. He began to stretch the best as he could while walking towards this interesting opening in the cliff. The entrance was done in a bas-relief style depicting an ancient ceremony of some sort. At the side of the entrance is a pair of raised braziers filled with burning coals that gave off the scent of pine and cinnamon. The braziers were made of a brass like material and were covered in ancient Horansi runes. Above the entrance were the words, "Power is knowledge wisely used." Sinjon stared at the wondrous carvings, trying to translate them as quickly as he could. He felt himself prodded by the now smiling female, who gestured for him to continue into the opening. Sinjon enters into the darkened entryway and proceeds down a wide hallway for about 50 yards. The hallway opened up into a grand chamber that is lit by muted sunlight that has been filtered through some hidden means. The raised walkway area, that encircles the sunken main floor, is carpeted with ornate rugs that show many years of traffic upon them. On each side there are hallways leading to other sections of this grand temple. There are two staircases next to either hallway lead down to the main floor area, which was tiled in a mosaic fashion. The mosaic was a symbol, which in the Horansi language means; "Wisdom gained." Along the walls are brackets for torches during the nighttime, as well as candelabras filled with multiple candles. The main floor area seemed to be used for various functions such as sparring, meditation, study and classes. Currently it was in use as a group classroom for a class on meditation, the students paying attention to an older Mashi Horansi female as she described a method for increasing energy flow. Sinjon stopped for a moment to observe the class but was quickly pulled along by his guide. They proceeded along the left hallway, passing many different doors and areas as they headed deeper into the temple proper. Finally his guide stopped before a final door and gestured for Sinjon to enter. The door was made of oak with bands of iron and was rather well worn, but there were no significant markings on it to make it stand out from the other doors he had seen. Sinjon opened the door and enter into the room. The room was a large plain stone room, in the center was a small dojo with a set of small steps leading up to a sliding door. The sliding door was constructed of wood and an opaque white material covering it, allowing light to pass but giving no details other than shadows. Sinjon stepped up to the door and tapped lightly. He was answered from within by a slightly wavering Horansi voice. He slid the door open and entered into the small dwelling. The inside was quite sparse with very little in the way of decorations. Near the sliding door was a plain table with a tea set upon it as well as a single cherry blossom in a green vase. The floor was wooden and polished to a bright sheen. In the middle of the floor were placed a pair of cushions, one being occupied by a very elder Horansi male. The elder male gestured for Sinjon to sit. Sinjon carefully closed the door, and proceeded across the floor to the unoccupied cushion. While he crossed to the cushion, he took the time to examine the other Horansi. This Horansi was quite a bit elder, since his muzzle had long since lightened to a silver white shade. He was dressed in a deep burgundy robe that had various sigils and symbols all over it. These runes were woven so that when there was movement of the garment the designs would shift and flow as if they were almost alive. This Mashi wore a pair of copper earrings, one in each ear. Though the most prominent feature was his eyes. They were very unusual for any Horansi because of their coloring, being deep pools of amethyst. Sinjon stopped his appraisal as he meet this figure's gaze straight on. Those eyes bore into him, stripping away every facade; mask and untruth, making him feel that he had no secrets in the gaze of this old Horansi. Sinjon gulped, suddenly very unsure of himself, his ears flattened back against his head, and his tail thrashed quickly. The elder Horansi finally spoke, in deep raspy tone of voice, "Sinjon, please...sit and be comfortable. You are among friends, who wish to help you. My name is Durell, I am the one who summoned you here." Durell waved his arms about again; gesturing for Sinjon to sit on the cushion that was before him. Sinjon felt the honesty, unspoken in the tone of Durell's voice as he sat on the cushion and began to relax his agitated state. Durell continued to watch Sinjon as he sat down with his unwavering eyes and said, "We have summoned you because you show the potential. Potential in many aspects, but primarily with something called, The Force." He clapped his hands, and a younger male Horansi also dressed in burgundy robes entered from a door behind Durell. The male Horansi began to prepare tea with the settings provided. Durell's voice interrupted the slight tinkling created by the movement of the apprentice. "This ability varies from student to student, so you will be tested further to see at what point you have progressed on your own." Tea was offered to Durell then Sinjon by the apprentice. It was a green tea that smelled of mint, spices, and fresh flowers. Sinjon inhaled the aroma that spilled for from the cup and sipped carefully as not to burn his tongue. The apprentice quickly left after making the tea and serving it, leaving the tea tray between the two Horansi. Durell sipped from his cup and spoke once again, "You will stay with us for two months determining the extent of your powers and for initial training in various subjects related to your expanding powers. We will teach you various things about yourself and the Force, how to control your body, extend your senses, mold you into a better being than you already are. I know of your love of knowledge and how much you wish to pass on new and exciting things. You must be careful with who you tell about what you have learned here. You already know some of the stories that have been passed from mouth to ear, some where spread by us on purpose. Not everyone can feel the Force, mostly the Mashi that is how you were lead to us. Your teachers have the rudimentary tests to show potential, tests that you quickly surpassed." He poured himself another cup, refreshing Sinjon's as well and continued, "That is why the meditation stones are there, they are part of the tests. Tests for temperament, quickness of thought, ability to leave behind the negative and focus on the positive. It also helps us recognize the ones who have anger and hatred in their heart of hearts. Those are the ones who we wish to watch closely so they aren't seduced to the path of evil." He cleared his throat again before continuing his conversation; "All of these things will be explained to you in your studies, so I won't bore you today with all the details. Tell me about yourself and your studies. I don't get to introduce many into the Seekers since there are many who have potential but cannot actually use the power to a great degree." Sinjon gladly related the events of his life to Durell, beginning to form the bond of friendship as well as a Master-Student relationship with him. The time passed quickly for Sinjon, who was delighted to learn something new. Sinjon's first lessons were learning to control the power that he possessed by learning the proper way to mediate bringing his mind into a state of calm and harness his power. He was approached after his initial two months by Master Durell and told that he could continue his studies with the Seekers since he had performed beyond expectations as an initiate. His studies expanded after those two months. He learned to bring himself into this state at various times, under duress, even when waking from a deep sleep. He also began to become accustomed to the constant instructions given by Master Durell. Classes were every day and often the nights as well. He began to learn control over his body's need for sleep and food by slowing his bodily functions and processes down. Sinjon learned to control his pain and heal more quickly, as well as purge his body of toxins. He also began to learn to cure sickness in his own body as well but his training was shifted to another area. His instruction had moved from control of his own body to learning how to that of increases his senses. Making his hearing, taste and sight magnify. He also started to learn about sensing other lifeforms and engage in a limited communication with them. After a moderate number of successes Durell began to teach Sinjon about harnessing the Force to move objects without touching them. It was difficult at first but soon he was able to master lifting several small objects and worked up to some larger stones. Learning the basics took over a year, and halfway into the next year Sinjon began to combine the skills he had acquired and use them in new, different ways. Sinjon barely noticed the time pass, he felt assured about his initial training and looked forward to the time he spent in his studies. He continued to pursue his regular studies in addition to his Seeker assigned tasks. Sinjon sent a message to the Founders describing what a wonderful time he was having and expected to be traveling for at least another year, more than likely two if time permitted but that he would return after that time and continue his teaching duties. A return letter was sent stating that the Founders would be glad for the time when Sinjon returned and that a position teaching would be open to him. So Sinjon continued his training, and near the end of his 2nd year he felt quite comfortable in what he had learned and asked for permission to teaching others about the basics of the Force. He was permitted to teach the theory of the Force under the supervision of Master Durell. At the end of 2 years spent with the Seekers, Sinjon was to spend some time back at Termalaine. Once back in Termalaine Sinjon began teaching students that were within their teens; many of them had a thirst for knowledge. Sinjon began to cultivate their curiosity, which he felt was similar to his own, and teach them of things in addition to their traditional Horansi studies. He felt that if a person wanted to learn of things other than the required curriculum, then they should be allowed to expand and grow in knowledge. Sinjon filled that gap and began to teach of things found outside of Mutanda. He taught about star travel, alien races, new planets, different types of governments, of the Empire, the Rebel, the new independent star systems and of strange technology that hadn't been approved or shown to the general populace. The Founders showed concern and tried, once again, to steer him clear of a path that they thought dangerous to himself and possibly his students. Sinjon began to gather a following of sorts. Students from other castes began to seek him out for his advice and to sit in on his classes, it was at this point that Sinjon decided to open a set of classes for all castes, not just the Mashi. His classes covered many subjects such as history, off-world cultures, space travel, weaponry, governments, music, trade, just to name a few. Sinjon felt as if he was creating a new ground on which all castes could learn from each other. Word began to spread and the scrutiny of the various factions of Mashi as well as the Gorvans. Representatives of the Mashi factions began to show up for Sinjon's classes to see what he was teaching and to pass that information to their superiors. It was at this time when stability in Sinjon's life changed and everything came to a turning point of sorts. Sinjon had been teaching his alternate classes for about 5 months when the accident happened. He had an excellent pupil by the name of Kamea who was also a Mashi Horansi. She excelled in her studies and, as well, had a desire to go beyond Mutanda's boundaries. Sinjon and Kamea would often go out into the wilderness to talk about various things as well as explore the flora and fauna. After one such excursion Sinjon had left Kamea at her abode and had gone home to finish his course outline for the next day. When Sinjon came to his classroom the next day, a pair of Kasa Horansi approached him. They asked him to accompany him to their sergeant for questioning about the death of one of his students named Kamea. The constable had Sinjon detained for 2 days to question him; it appeared that Kamea had been shot with a blaster near one of the places that she and Sinjon often visited together. The blaster that was found on the scene belonged to Sinjon. When the blaster was in his possession it had been disabled and thought to be unusable. He had simply kept it as an example of what kind of weaponry was used outside of Mutanda. It was known that Sinjon was an advocate of off-world technology as well as strange ideas. Since there was no concrete evidence to Sinjon doing this horrendous deed he was released into the custody of the Founders. The Founders were shaken to their very being and were quite afraid of the damage that had been wrought to their sect. The Founders convinced that Sinjon would ruin them and cause harsh repercussion should go off planet and pursue his studies elsewhere for the time being. The Founders agreed to pay his way to a neutral system and give him some money for expenses. Sinjon intended to fight the charges since he was obviously framed, but after communication with Master Durell it was decided that the best course of action was for Sinjon to travel off world for a time. Durell released Sinjon from his studies with the Seekers, and told the younger Horansi to 'experience the universe without prejudice, for there was much to see and experience outside of Mutanda.' Although he was still upset about Kamea's death and wanted to bring those involved in killing her to justice Sinjon agreed with Master Durell to go offworld. He convened his last class the next day; many of his students were upset at this obvious frame up to discredit him. Some of the more brash ones declared they would find the traitors and bring them to justice. Sinjon calmed their fear, anger and outrage by telling them of his decision. Most were in disbelief, they thought that he was running away from this confrontation but Sinjon patiently explained that it was something he planned on doing eventually anyway, and that the time had just been moved up by these unfortunate circumstances. He urged them to continue questing for knowledge and not to let anyone lead them from that path. Sinjon's last statement was, "Knowledge is power in the proper hands, remember to use it wisely and with discretion." With that said, he made his good-byes to everyone in attendance and went to his home to finish packing. Sinjon visited his parents, spending his last few days on Mutanda with them, saying his good-byes. His parents knew that their son hadn't committed such a heinous crime. They said they would continue trying to uncover whom had started this campaign attempting to discredit their son. Sinjon purchased passage on a freighter heading towards the planet Caspar in the Caspia system. He left his homeworld behind knowing that someday he would come back, but in the mean time the entire universe was his to explore. Teague, Sinjon Teague, Sinjon Teague, Sinjon